


Goodnight

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinesh and Gilfoyle smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight

Dinesh had felt a big mix of emotions after hooking up with Gilfoyle. Mostly confusion, embarrassment and shame. And he still felt all those things, but at the moment he primarily felt a desire to do it again.

  
Unsurprisingly, he couldn’t read Gilfoyle at all. If he could at least tell whether Gifloyle felt regret or if he was hoping for something happen again too, it would be a little easier. But, he was acting completely normal.

  
After the other guys had all left, Dinesh looked at Gilfoyle and casually said, “So...what’s up?”  Gilfoyle chuckled a little without looking up from his computer screen.

  
A few minutes later, Dinesh decided to try again and said, “You look pretty today.”

  
That at least got Gilfoyle to look up from the computer, but Dinesh still couldn’t read his expression.

  
Gilfoyle stood up and headed for his room.

  
“Are you going to sleep?” Dinesh asked him.

  
“No. Just going to my bedroom. Not to sleep,” Gilfoyle said.

  
“I’m not going to sleep yet either,” Dinesh informed him, trying to sound cool and casual but also suggestive.

  
“Great. Want to hang out in my room?” Gilfoyle asked.

  
“Yeah, sure, whatever,” Dinesh said eagerly as he followed Gilfoyle into his room.

  
Once they were in Gilfoyle’s bedroom, Dinesh said, “What do you want to do? Because I’m happy with...whatever, you know. Just hanging out.”

  
“Dinesh,” Gilfoyle said. He took his glasses off and set them on his nightstand. “Do you realize that if you want to have sex with me again, you could just say ‘hey, let’s have sex’?”

  
“Well, that wouldn’t be very, you know...smooth,” Dinesh said.

“And you think whatever this thing you’ve been doing tonight is?” Gilfoyle asked. He pulled Dinesh into his lap and said, “I like having sex with you. As weird as that is.”

  
Gilfoyle kissed him. Dinesh happily kissed back, then said, “Cool. I mean, not cool that you’re saying it’s weird. You’re a dick.” He started taking Gilfoyle’s shirt off.

  
“Mm. Yeah. I can tell it bothers you a lot,” Gilfoyle said as he helped him get his shirt off.

  
Dinesh pulled his own shirt off and then watched as Gilfoyle wiggled out of his skinny jeans. “Is it worth the hour you spend every day taking those on and off to look like a moody teenager?” he asked him.

  
“Nice attempt to act like you don’t find them enticing,” Gilfoyle said, finally getting his pants off.

  
Dinesh didn’t respond as he worked on getting his own clothes off.

  
When he was naked, Gilfoyle watched Dinesh watching him. He knew Dinesh was probably eager for him to roll over, but he wanted to make Dinesh look at him face to face for at least a moment first.

  
He was pleasantly surprised when Dinesh didn’t immediately ask him to roll over. Instead, he ran his hands down Gilfoyle’s body appreciatively.

  
He nuzzled against Gilfoyle’s chest, lightly biting his nipple. He looked up and saw that Gilfoyle was smiling with a big, genuine smile that Dinesh had only seen previously the day they’d scaled up the live feed. That smile made Dinesh feel the need to kiss him hard.

  
Gilfoyle pulled away from the kiss so that he could roll onto his stomach. Dinesh grinned and pulled Gilfoyle’s hips up. “You’re so fucking hot,” he said, putting his hands on Gilfoyle’s ass.

  
As he felt it, he realized he really wanted to spank him. He reminded himself this was Gilfoyle and that would probably not go over well. But, on the other hand, Gilfoyle was pushing his ass back against Dinesh’s hands. He wondered if he’d actually like it. After taking a moment to work up the courage, he slapped Gilfoyle’s ass. Instead of getting yelled at, he heard a small “mm.” He smiled a little.

  
“You’re a bad girl, aren’t you?” Dinesh asked. He immediately regretted that and expected to hear Gilfoyle’s low, sarcastic chuckle.

  
Instead, Gilfoyle said, “I’m a good girl with you, aren’t I?” 

Dinesh let out a slow breath as he squeezed Gilfoyle’s ass again. “Yeah, you definitely are.”

  
He started licking Gilfoyle’s asshole hard. He’d never done this before, but Gilfoyle’s moans were encouraging. He kept licking it hard until he heard Gilfoyle softly say, “You should fuck me now.”

  
Dinesh pushed into him. When he heard a little whimper, he said, “Oh. Shit. I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

  
“Yeah,” Gilfoyle said. “Keep going.”

  
“Okay, baby,” Dinesh said, pushing into him a little slower. “Sorry about that.”

  
“Mm. It’s okay. That’s good,” Gilfoyle said. When Dinesh pushed deep into him, he said, “That’s really good. Can you touch my dick while you fuck me?”

  
“Oh yeah,” Dinesh said. He started stroking him. When he heard Gilfoyle moan, he felt proud of how much his sexual skills were already coming along.

  
His pride increased even more when he felt Gilfoyle come in his hand. He pushed into him hard a few more times before he came.

  
“Mm. Shit, Dinesh,” Gilfoyle said happily as Dinesh slowly pulled out.

  
Last time, Dinesh had hurried out of the room as quickly as possible afterwards but that was when he thought it was one weird, awkward one night stand. Now it felt like something different.

  
“Should I leave or...?” he asked.

  
“You don’t have to,” Gilfoyle told him, rolling onto his back and looking up at Dinesh. “Stay if you want.”

  
Dinesh laid down next to him. “Okay. Yeah. I’ll stay.” He stared up at the ceiling, wondering what to say. He settled on softly asking, “How do you feel? I mean...does it hurt afterwards or...”

  
“It feels good,” he said. “It hurts but not the way you’re thinking. I don’t know. It’s weird. But, don’t worry. This time wasn’t bad.”

  
“Wait...what do you mean this time?” he asked nervously.

  
“Last time hurt.”

  
“What’d I do wrong last time?” Dinesh asked, feeling mad at himself.

  
“It was my first time.”

  
“Oh.” Dinesh didn’t know what to do with that information. He just petted Gilfoyle’s hair awkwardly for a minute before saying, “Thank you for letting me do that.”

  
He was happy to see that bright, big smile that was so rare. “Yeah, you’re welcome,” Gilfoyle said with amusement.

  
He rested his head on Dinesh’s chest and closed his eyes. Dinesh pulled him close, enjoying the feeling of Gilfoyle’s heard nuzzling against him.

  
Dinesh felt frustrated with his inability to come up with something to say that expressed how close to Gilfoyle he felt right now. All he could think of to say was, “Goodnight.”  
“Yeah, goodnight.”


End file.
